


Tartar and Feathers

by rin0rourke



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Past Lives, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rin0rourke/pseuds/rin0rourke
Summary: Toothiana breaks a personal rule and invades the memories of a stolen tooth.





	

This was wrong.

Tooth understood that. She had a very good, very well magnetized moral compass. She had known it was wrong when she began, but that same righteousness, that honorable thirst for justice that made her a protector, also at times blinded her.

Pitch was the **enemy** , and what right did the enemy have with privacy? He, who invaded the most intimate spaces of a mind, spaces she and Sandy tentatively tread in hopes of healing, places they were **invited** into by belief, why should she grant him that same grace?

She had wanted, what? To understand? To get some of her own back? Not vengence, she would have recognized that need, but to regain some of the power he had stripped of her. The weak, helpless feeling she had not known since she had been a child herself.

Regardless the reason, she had closed her hand around that tooth and immersed herself in Pitch's memmories.

And now?

She stared down at the tooth, ugly yellow thing, much like the spirit it belonged to. Yet, like any tooth, it had once been clean, once been a gleam of white before… before.

A tooth says a lot about a person, and not just their memories.

She had know who he had been, heard the story, knew of the fall, but that had been like many legends, a story. Distant. Impersonal. Not like the evil man she battled with, who was real and solid, and dangerous.

Seeing it though, feeling it, she finally understood it.

But that didn't mean she accepted it.

She should. She told herself, scolded herself. The man was gone. General Pitchenier, kind, noble, mercifull Pitchenier, was dead, only his corpse remained, hallowed out and worn by a fearling king.

Still… still..

Even knowing that, she continued. Every night, as she slept, an activity she had so often denied herself now a nightly ritual, she clutched that tooth in her fist.

She had wanted to remind herself, every night, that Pitch had once been good. That was the lie she told herself, convinced herself as she revisited his past life. Exposed herself to his kindness, his devotion to his child, his courage and inteligence, his willingness to spare even so vile an enemy. To watch him as he danced, as he played, as he fought. As he died.

Kozmotis was dead, but that hadn't stopped her from falling in love with him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Working two full time jobs is kind of maybe kicking my butt, I actually went 4 days with only a few scattered 20 minute naps. So while I work on Compost here's this garbage.


End file.
